Susan Jacobs (Criminal Minds)
Susan Jacobs (Suzanne Cryer) is the main villainess from "Seven Seconds," episode 3.05 of Criminal Minds (airdate October 24, 2007). She is the wife of Richard Jacobs and the mother of their son, Jeremy. Susan's backstory revealed that she worked at a shopping mall in Potomac Falls, VA, before quitting to pursue another career. She later met and married Richard Jacobs, and later gave birth to their son, Jeremy; however, their marriage began to fall apart due to Richard being a closet pedophile, with his victim being their six-year-old niece, Katie Jacobs. Richard's actions towards Katie led to the couple separating, but instead of being appalled by Richard's cruelty, Susan placed the blame on her niece, seeing her as an obstacle in her marriage to Richard. At some point, Susan had heard a news report about Jessica Davis, a young girl who was abducted from the mall and later murdered, and upon learning this, Susan began turning heel and planning to abduct her niece in a twisted attempt to save her marriage. A week after Jessica's death, Susan took the entire family, which included Katie and her parents Paul (Richard's brother) and Beth Jacobs, to the same mall where she once worked; under the pretense of shopping for a birthday present for Richard. She later spotted Katie and led her away from the arcade and from Jeremy (who was supposed to be watching her), before taking her to the storage area. Susan later ripped off Katie's necklace, a gift from Richard, and later tied up and gagged Katie with duct tape before placing her in the storage closet, cementing Susan's heel turn. The villainess removing the necklace was a display of Susan's jealousy and rage towards her niece, and as for covering Katie's mouth, the evil Susan did so knowing that Katie was asthmatic, meaning this was also an attempt to kill her niece. Susan later called authorities herself regarding her "missing" niece, and masked her heel persona by acting as a concerned aunt, while revealing that the intended gift for Richard was a lighter. However, that and Susan's revelation that she worked in retail ended up revealing Susan as the kidnapper, and after Richard's pedophilia was uncovered, Susan was taken away by Emily Prentiss in front of the rest of the Jacobs family. Prentiss confronted Susan regarding her actions and her facade as having a perfect marriage to Richard, but in response, the villainess denied everything: her husband's pedophilia and her abducting Katie. Prentiss later showed Susan a doll belonging to Katie, which the young girl had mutilated as a result of being molested by her uncle, while also begging Susan to reveal Katie's whereabouts. While Susan broke down, Katie was found and resuscitated by Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan, after which Susan was handcuffed by Prentiss and arrested. Trivia * Suzanne Cryer also played villainess Marcy on Seinfeld, and later appeared as the evil Dr. Jennifer Grier on CSI. Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Aunt Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Jealous Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested